


As the Bird Flies

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 5 episode reactions [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e20 The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, M/M, Reunions, bird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene fic about Blaine and Kurt having the “Let’s live together again” conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Bird Flies

Blaine on his phone at Mercedes’ townhouse, having a friendly argument with Kurt over whether June looks better in purple or black. Blaine looks out the window. He spots some pigeons and immediately stops talking.

“Blaine?”

Silence.

“Blaine? Did I upset you? I was just teasing about June, I didn’t mean -”

“It’s not that, Kurt. It’s just … there’s pigeons. Outside my window.”

Kurt’s voice drops into a sultry tease. “Pigeons, huh?”

Blaine’s heart clutches. “And you’re so far away, Kurt. It's  _awful._  New York City is supposed to be a barren wasteland free of wildlife, but everywhere I go there are  _birds._  And then I think of you and … being  _together_ , and – You’re half an hour away and I want to touch you  _now.”_

A beat, and then Kurt speaks. “Maybe you should move back into the loft. Then whenever you see a bird out your window, you’re seeing it out  _our_ window. The bed and I will never be more than a few steps away.”

“Wait. Are you - are you being flirty or serious?”

“There’s no rule that the two things have to be mutually exclusive.”

“So you want – You want me to move in with you?” Blaine’s heart is fluttering so rapidly against his rib cage that it just might take off and fly.

“Yes,” Kurt says. “I’m ready. I choose you.”


End file.
